Un hurlement silencieux
by Echolalie
Summary: Théo. Hurler. Pleurer. Crier. Toujours dans le silence. Brûler. Se noyer au milieu de tous ces sourires que tu ne veux pas rendre, que tu ne peux pas rendre. Aimer. Une femme, un homme, qu'elle est la différence ?


Résumé : Théo. Hurler. Pleurer. Crier. Toujours dans le silence. Brûler. Se noyer au milieu de tous ces sourires que tu ne veux pas rendre, que tu ne peux pas rendre. Aimer. Une femme, un homme, qu'elle est la différence ?

Disclaimer : Toujours tout à J. K Rowling. Sauf la moto de Blaise.

Rating : K+

Autres informations : Cette fiction est un U.A (univers alternatif) et un O.S. Postée le 21 mai 2015 - Modifiée le 13 novembre 2015.

Voilà ! Bonne lecture.

Un hurlement silencieux

Un hurlement silencieux. Un cauchemar sans fin depuis des mois.  
Un regard ? Non. Un rire. Des rires. Toujours des rires qui résonnent, résonnent à n'en plus dormir. Des rires sanglants, des rires apaisants. Une angoisse toujours plus pesante, qui monte et monte encore chaque jour, chaque minute de ma vie.  
Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a t'il fallu que je sois ce que je suis ?  
Je n'arrive pas. Je n'arrive pas à sourire aux personnes que j'aime. Que j'aime vraiment. Je n'arrive pas à savoir qui je suis.  
Suis-je cette personne qui aime désespérant ce rire, ce sourire si… Ces lèvres rosées et fines, cette langue que j'aperçois de temps à autres quand il est vraiment heureux. Blaise. C'est son nom. Je n'aime pas son nom. Je n'arrive pas à prononcer son nom. Je n'arrive pas à prononcer le prénom des personnes que j'aime.  
Je croyais avoir trouvé qui je suis. Ou peut-être pas. Mais je pensais comprendre que j'aimais les garçons. Ou plutôt ce garçon.  
Seulement, un autre visage est au cœur de toutes mes pensées. Une amie. Ma seule amie. Hermione. Naturelle, mais pourtant d'un beauté aveuglante. Hermione, une dragueuse professionnelle. Hermione, qui ne se prend jamais la tête. Hermione, entourée presque uniquement de garçons, et qui s'en fout de tout. Hermione, c'est mon modèle. C'est mon idéal de beauté, d'intelligence, de tout ce que vous voulez. Hermione, c'est mon deuxième cauchemar.

…

Il a une moto. Putain, il a une moto. Je ne reviens pas de ma connerie. Tout le monde change autour de moi, et je contemple seulement. La connerie de ma vie. Je me déteste, tout en m'aimant. Je n'arrive pas à changer. Hermione me dirait de rester moi même. Tout le monde dirait de rester soi-même. Mais je ne veux plus de ma connerie. Elle me dépasse, elle me surpasse. Elle m'écrase et m'étouffe. Elle me tue à petit feu.  
On pourrait se demander pourquoi une moto ravive tout un mal être, qui se manifeste de plus en plus souvent depuis quelques mois. Mon cauchemar.  
Eh bien, une moto, ça montre toute la distance qui se creuse entre lui et moi. Une moto, ça montre le résultat de ma connerie. Ça montre qu'il grandit, qu'il murit, qu'il change. Et que je reste passif à regarder le monde et à rester moi même. C'est à dire, rien.

…

Merde. Il pleure. Il ne peut pas pleurer. Il n'a pas le droit de pleurer ! Je vais pleurer aussi, moi. Je m'approche doucement, tremblant légèrement. Je m'assois à côté de lui, prend une profonde inspiration. Me tourne en sa direction.

"- Blaise…

\- …

\- Blaise… Tu veux parler ?

\- …

\- Je sais qu'on se connaît pas vraiment tous les deux. Je sais aussi que quand on ne sent pas bien, une personne à qui parler, qui que ce soit, c'est mieux que se terrer dans le silence.

\- … C'est rien Théo. T'inquiètes…

\- …

\- Je croyais que ça avançait entre nous ces derniers temps. Qu'il y avait une chance qu'il y ait quelque chose entre nous. Qu'elle ne me voyait plus comme une simple personne au loin, comme une connaissance. Mais apparemment, je me suis trompé. Je crois que j'abandonne cette fois. Peut-être, elle n'est pas faite pour moi, finalement. Mais, putain. Ça fait mal ce truc. Ça fait si mal bordel, cette boule qui m'étouffe de l'intérieur. Ça fait mal là, au cœur."

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, moi aussi ça me fait mal au cœur. Quand il me parle et que je me souviens encore une fois qu'il est si loin de moi. Quand je le vois malheureux. J'ai mal au cœur.

Je m'approche un peu de lui, et dans une maigre tentative de réconfort, je lui tapote maladroitement l'épaule. Il sourit ironiquement. D'un sourire qui donne mal au cœur. Encore plus mal au cœur.

" - Merci Théo, c'est sympa de me laisser te raconter tous mes problèmes alors que tu dois rien en avoir à faire.

\- Je n'en ai pas rien a faire ! J'aimerais t'aider plus, mais je ne sais comment, c'est tout."

Il rit un peu. Je ris avec lui.

" - Bon, on rentre à l'intérieur ? C'est pas qu'il caille ici, mais bon je ne tiens pas à attraper la crève…

\- …

\- Théo ?

\- … Euh, oui, oui je te rejoins dans quelques minutes. Je reste ici encore un peu.

\- Ok, eh bien à toute à l'heure alors. Eh, Théo ? Merci encore. Ça m'a fait du bien de parler à quelqu'un, t'avais raison."

…

Hermione s'approche de moi. Elle semble avoir bu, elle tangue légèrement et elle rigole fort.

Allez, Théo, viens danser ! Allez t'inquiètes, personne ne te regarde. Même pas moi, tu vois je ferme les yeux. Tu vas devoir me guider.

Elle fait quelques pas, se cogne contre une table et pousse un cri. Elle éclate de rire. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Je me lève contre mon gré pour lui faire plaisir. Elle a passé la soirée à me demander une danse que j'ai toujours refusé…

" - Hermione, je danse vraiment très, très mal. Je ne sais même pas danser, en fait.

\- Mais on s'en ficheee ! Je veux ma danse, et je vais l'avoir. J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux."

Elle me fait une moue si mignonne que je ne peux lui résister davantage. Je m'avance mal à l'aise vers elle. Je déteste danser. Je déteste danser parce que je ne sais pas danser. Et comme je ne sais pas danser, je ne danse pas. Je ne danse pas et j'aimerais danser. C'est pour ça que je déteste danser.

Je tente de faire un sourire. Tentative échouée. Mon sourire complètement crispé se termine en grimace. Hermione rigole.

" - Théoooo, tu n'as pas à penser à tout, tout de suite et tout le temps. Ne pense pas que tu n'aimes pas danser, que tu ne sais pas danser, que tout le monde va te regarder te ridiculiser, que _je_ vais te regarder te ridiculiser. Juste, je ne sais pas moi, inspire une grande bouffée d'air, et arrête de penser. Juste pour une danse Théo. Je ne te demande qu'une danse."

J'inspire comme elle le dit. J'expire. J'inspire. J'expire. J'inspi…

" - Théo ! Bon c'est pas grave, j'ai une autre idée. Met-toi en face de moi. Comme ça. Maintenant, tu suis juste mes mouvements, tu me regardes, et tu m'imites, ok ?"

Je crois que je peux le faire. Bon, tais-toi Théo, et fais ce qu'elle a dit. Est-ce si compliqué, une fois, de ne pas tout penser en avance et stresser pour rien ? Un problème subsiste. Les rouages. Rouages de mon cerveau, qui grondent, qui hurlent, que je ne peux arrêter. Je suis trop faible, je n'en ai pas la force.

Mais Hermione… Elle bouge doucement, en rythme. Elle a la tête légèrement penché vers le bas, elle sourit. Elle s'agite lorsque la musique accélère tout en restant si calme… Elle chancelle, elle titube, elle ondule en murmurant une litanie de paroles, sans aucun sens, puisant dans la folie de son âme ?

Elle s'abandonne aux ombres de l'harmonie, sous la caresse inattendue - ou tant attendue ? – de l'éclat de lune. Quelle lune ? Aucune idée.

Ce que je sais, c'est que cette lune, cette ombre, cette harmonie, c'est le rêve cauchemardesque. Le fantasme de la mort. Celui qui pousse à la fin.

Un pied par là, la tête qui se balance doucement, un autre pied par ici. Des claquements de doigts, des mains qui se frôlent. Un sourire qui s'échappe des lèvres. Un rire perpétuel, qui retentit, retentit, retentit…

Et sous les innombrables battements de la musique, tous ces sons, ces mélodies, ces sifflements qui sonnent, se cognent, et s'envolent par tous les coins de la pièce, je danse. Je danse, pour moi, pour elle, pour le monde entier. Je danse en me noyant. Je danse en me noyant dans ses yeux sombres, presque noirs, noirs de lumière, de bonheur. Je danse et je vis.

…

Qui suis-je ? Je ne le sais. Personne ne le sait. Et peut-être que personne ne le saura jamais. Mais, pourquoi se demander cela ? En quoi savoir qui sommes-nous changera t'il quelque chose ? Cela nous rendra t'il heureux ? Plus heureux que nous le sommes déjà ? Je ne le sais. Personne ne le sait.

Ce que je sais, c'est qu'il faut vivre l'instant présent. Il ne faut pas réfléchir au lendemain. Hermione, Blaise, et les milliers d'autres amours qui suivront, c'est vivre. Vivre pour vivre et non pour contempler la vie. Hermione ? Je l'aime. Blaise ? Je l'aime aussi. Et alors ? Pourquoi réfléchir sur la question ? Je les aime tous les deux, pour un certain bout de temps encore. Puis, je ne les aimerais plus, ou peut-être encore un. Et je les oublierais et ils m'oublieront. C'est vivre. Plus de cauchemars, plus de rêves. Seulement vivre et aimer la vie.


End file.
